Rose's Cold
by Pound
Summary: Rose has develops a cold and the Doctor is insistant that she rests but Rose has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was fiddling with the wires underneath the console of the TARDIS when he heard a door close behind him.

"Ahhh, you're awake!" he exclaimed, leaving the wires and ducking out from under the console to turn around.

"I thought we could go to somewhere with sun and beaches. We could get ice- are you alright?" he stopped half way because Rose was standing a little far away from him, holding a tissue in her left hand and feeling her temple with her right, while trying to manage to stand up.

"Yeah, just fine." she replied before sneezing into her tissue.

Concerned, the Doctor scrambled up and went over to her. "Are you sure?" he murmured, moving her hand away from her head and lightly touching it with his own.

"You're running a temperature!" he exclaimed suddenly worried.

Rose defiantly pushed his hand away and glared at him. "I'm telling you, I'm fine!" she replied before sneezing once again with her eyes now slightly watering.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and she immediately looked away from his gaze.

"Rose. Look at me." Shaking her head, she continued looking down at their feet.

Grabbing her face with his hands, he gently moved it so it was level with his own. "Rose" he said sternly, still holding her, she slowly met his gaze with her own glazy eyes. Solemnly, she met his gaze and found that he was genuinely worried about her. "I'm fine really, I am" she managed to get out before having a coughing fit.

Sighing, the Doctor picked her up in one big swoop and began carrying her out of the TARDIS console area.

Ignoring her protests, he carried her to her bedroom and gently put her onto the bed, resting her head on the pillow.

"Now you stay there and rest ok?" he asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

Rose, pretended to pout and that made the Doctor grin with glee. He kissed her lightly on her forehead before pulling the covers over her and tucking her in and closing the door quietly behind him.

He walked away from the door for a second before walking back and put a hand on the door of her room. "Make sure she doesn't get out ok?" he quietly asked the TARDIS which hummed in response. Smiling, he walked back towards the console room.

An hour later, after popping out to get Rose some cold tablets, ice-pack, cold drops and some hot lemon, he opened the door and announced "The Doctor is…in?" to find the bed empty and Rose nowhere to be seen.

Groaning, he put the medicine on the bed-side table and hurried out to find her. "I told you to keep an eye on her, not let her escape!" he shouted at the TARDIS, who didn't reply.

He rushed to the library and found everything still in its' place, before closing the door and turning to his right to look in the kitchen which was exactly the same as he had left it, untouched.

25 minutes later, he was at wits end.

Growling to himself, he took a moment to breathe and relax him.

He took a step forward before stopping and putting a hand on the wall, stroking it. "If you know what's good for her, you'll let me find her." he whispered, coming to a door.

Taking a deep breath, he silently turned the knob to find the TARDIS had taken him straight to the lounge room.

Walking in, he found a lump on the couch, wrapped in a mink blanket, breathing softly. Smiling, he pulled the blanket away to reveal a red nosed Rose, happily sleeping.

Gently, he brushed a hair out of her face, and sat on the edge of the couch, carefully to not wake her.

"Mpfh" came from Rose as she groggily opened her eyes and saw the Doctor peering at her with big brown puppy eyes.

"Feeling better?" he asked, softly kissing her on the head. "Mghnn, a little bit, though still have sore head." she replied, the response being not one the most understandable sentences but the Doctor got the gist of it.

With a small smile, he stroked her face, tracing his finger along the bone of her face.

"C'mon, let's get you back to bed." he announced with a grin and gently picked her up, making sure she was still wrapped in the blanket.

She didn't protest this time. She relished that she could rest her head on his chest as he carried her back.

She didn't notice when he had put her into bed, because as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

Though she did distinctly remember, being pulled into an embrace and being kissed lightly on the cheek before she was lulled to sleep by the hum of the TARDIS.

Later she woke up to find an arm around her waist and soft breathing in her ear.

Quietly and gently turning over, she saw the Doctor sitting up with his head on her shoulder, eyes closed and nose twitching every so often. "Feeling any better?" he said without opening his eyes.

Slightly startled, Rose grinned and grabbed his hand. "Now that your here." she replied which revealed a smile on the Doctor's face. He slowly opened his eyes and gently squeezed his hand.

Sitting up, Rose giggled and squeezed in reply. "Maybe I should get sick more often" she said cheekily, sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth. The Doctor laughed and brushed her hair with his free hand. "Nah, I think I prefer having you better, I get lonely" he pouted, looking at Rose with puppy eyes. Rose grinned, running a hand through his hair, ruffling it.

"Get better soon, ok?" he said with a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, I will with you around to take care of me," she replied, with smile before squeezing his hand again and resting her head against his chest.

"How long do you intend to stay here?" he asked resting his head on hers.

"Forever…" she replied and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

He was beginning to worry about Rose. Her cold hadn't gotten better at all. It had gotten worse and she was beginning to sweat constantly and was unable to walk. Her temperature had risen to a point where it was becoming abnormal for a human to even experience. The medicine he had given her was useless and was most probably contributing to her condition.

Rose, herself, was getting angry at herself for getting sick. She became frustrated with the Doctor whenever he came in and was fussing with her. Soon she was snapping at him for every little thing that he did in her presence. She would get grouchy if he was there comforting her, but she would get even grouchier when he wasn't around. She didn't mean to snap at him, she hoped he didn't take it to heart, as she was trying her hardest to be on her best behaviour, but her cold was betraying her.

He came in with a tray of food and gingerly made his way towards her. But as soon as Rose caught a whiff of the food she began to gag. The Doctor immediately dropped the tray and practically lunged for a bucket and shoved it under her head. Her stomach was churning and swirling madly as it tried to make her throw up her last meal which she had barely been able to eat. Holding the bucket tightly in her hands, she wretched and soon tears were streaming down her face. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the handle of the bucket, determined to keep herself from passing out. She had already passed out a number of times, she had already lost count of how many times, but the Doctor had reminded her constantly that she had passed out 30 times for the past 3 days.

Her throat was burning like it was on fire when she had finally finished, but her hands never left the handle on the bucket. Breathing deeply, she began to feel dizzy and the room began to spin. Unable to move in time to put her head between her legs, she passed out. She was shaken awake by the Doctor's voice, calling out to her, to wake up. Her vision ever so slowly returned and she could see shapes and colours of what she guessed was the TARDIS console room. Details were slowly becoming clearer and she could soon see the outline of the Doctor moving frantically around the console.

She had never seen him so determined before, well for as long as she had known him. He was pushing buttons and pulling levers with his hands and was every now and then kicking at the console frustrated. She now realized she was sprawled across the jump seat very awkwardly and was slowly slipping off it. Pulling herself upright, she became slightly light-headed to the sudden change of direction. Putting a hand to her head, it began to dawn on her how bad she must really be, for the Doctor was now by her side, murmuring.

She couldn't understand what he was murmuring to her, but she could make out some words which made her frown. He was switching between Gallifreyn and English cursing to himself. She wanted to playfully hurt him for cursing but she had no strength or energy to even speak. Rose felt herself pulled into his arms and rested her head on his chest. She felt helpless; she kept slipping in and out of consciousness now.

The next time she passed out and came to, she found herself in the Doctor's arms as he carried her effortlessly and continued pressing buttons frustratedly. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her arms loosely wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his neck.

Rose's head felt heavy and she could barely lift it up to look up at the Doctor. His grim expression didn't make her feel any better as the TARDIS suddenly lurched unexpectedly and the lurch sent them both into the jump seat, hard. The Doctor managed to catch himself and Rose to grip onto the seat tightly. Rose had barely jostled at all, but she knew the Doctor was most probably in silent pain, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

He pulled her into his view and he wore a pained expression on his face as she attempted to return a smile. He planted a kiss on her forehead and pulled her head into his chest, burying it. He was again muttering in English into her ear.

"Please Rose, hang on. You'll be alright I promise. We'll be there soon. Oh please, stay with me Rose."

She longed to reply to him but every time she attempted to say anything her head began to pound and she had a notion to be sick. She could feel his hand rubbing along her back, which was comforting her only slightly. She groaned slightly, her sluggish and slow movements alerting him as he moved about.

The Doctor leaned against the trunk of the TARDIS, his back propped up against the trunk as he gently guided her head level with his own. He saw the despair and sadness in her eyes and immediately brushed his lips against her own. She moaned quietly, which brought a grin to the Doctor's face as he parted her lips. Feeling the grin, it made her feel slightly happier until an urge to throw, tipped her and she immediately broke away and twisted out of his embrace. Unable to hold herself, she crawled only a few inches away before she threw. The Doctor was immediately by her side holding her hair out the way and stroking her arms in an attempt of comfort.

She felt bad for throwing up in the console room, but the mess was soon disappearing into the grating as she continued to retch. The pounding headache returned to haunt her as she finished retching, not disappearing. The Doctor's constant worry and reassurance was beginning to annoy her as her feeling of wanting to vent anger returned. She attempted to growl and snap at him but came out as a groan of pain as it washed over her. Rose felt a pull on her waist and she was soon hoisted once again into the Doctor's arms. She heard the faint sound of the TARDIS humming before the Doctor kicked the doors open and raced out.

Rain was pelting down onto them and she buried her head in his coat as he closed it over her. She could feel the cool air on her neck as he gently held her to him as he continued to run. The faint footsteps of his feet running along the ground lulled her calmly to sleep as darkness overcame her.

**Authors Note**: I wasn't originally going to continue this story but a little birdie –cough- you know who you are –cough- persuaded me too. Well actually i just did it because i was bored but anyway, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes i may have missed, i have looked through it several times but I'm pretty sure there are a few I've scanned over.


End file.
